1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an antenna module capable of adjusting antenna characteristics of a flexible antenna dynamically, and more particularly, to an electronic device and an antenna module capable of adjusting antenna characteristics of the flexible antenna dynamically based on a curvature level of the flexible antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antenna is an electronic component used for emitting and/or receiving wireless signals. It plays an important role in a wireless communication system. There are antennas everywhere in our daily life, such as in mobile phones, base stations, Bluetooth devices, broadcasting devices, televisions, and point-to-point wireless communication devices, etc. The quality of wireless communication is determined mainly based on antenna characteristics, such as antenna efficiency, gain, total radiation power (TRP) and total isotropic sensitivity (TIS), etc. In addition to the antenna design itself, the curvature of the antenna during usage also has great influence on the antenna characteristics. Thus, it is an important topic to maintain good performance of the antenna characteristics.